


they danced in the moonlit night to the lullaby of stars

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Kaze to Ki no Uta | Song of Wind and Trees, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Revolutionary Girl Utena Fusion, Drabble, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: It's the dance scene from Adolascence Apocalypse but now it's Gilbert and Serge with their own twist on it.
Relationships: Serge Battour/Gilbert Cocteau
Kudos: 12





	they danced in the moonlit night to the lullaby of stars

Serge awoke to the feeling of wetness. He quickly stood up, realizing that the rosarium has somewhat overflowed itself, the water cascading with fallen petals through the roof’s edge, like a waterfall where red, white and blue mixed with each other. He kept watch the spectacle in a daze for a few seconds before he realized someone else was standing on the edge too. Gilbert was staring down, having removed his shoes, and looking as if he was pondering whether to jump.

“Don’t!”, shouted Serge and immediately jumped to secure Gilbert.

The other boy turned, startled by the noise, and the sudden movement made him lose his balance. Fortunately, Serge managed to catch him just before he fell to his death.

“Please don’t do that,” he whispered, hugging Gilbert tightly.

“Why do you even care? You don’t even like me,” replied Gilbert, sounding tired rather than angry.

He wasn’t looking Serge in the eyes, instead watching the reflections in the water. Instinctively, Serge looked there too, the aquatic mirror showing a view of the Milky Way as well as a reflection of the two of them, not as they were in their wet uniforms, but both dressed in princely outfits. He long gave up on trying to rationalize the magic of Ohtori.

“I care about you because you are hurting,” he replied, looking at mirror Gilbert rather than the Gilbert in his arms, “and I want to help. I’ll do everything to help you.”

“Everything?”, asked Gilbert, turning his eyes to the real Serge.

“Everything,” answered Serge, meeting his gaze.

“Then dance with me,” pleaded Gilbert, “right here, right now.”

Serge didn’t reply, but instead moved and extended his hand, asking Gilbert for a waltz. Gilbert took his hand and they danced in the moonlit night to the lullaby of stars.


End file.
